When Love Came First
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Cuddy and House are happily together... and then, there's Hope? Who Hope?
1. Hope

When love came first

House MD fanfiction

Gregory House & Lisa Cuddy

**This is my very first fanfiction of House and Cuddy in English, give it a shot! Hope you like it.**

"Hope"

When Lisa Cuddy walks in the hospital that morning, she feels nothing but happiness, the sun was rising and shinning in the blue sky, and she could only think how luck she is, she has a good life, she had her dream job, she was a doctor, she save life, she had a daughter, a beautiful and lovely daughter named Rachel, finally she was happy, and then, there's House… god! Only god knows how much she love that guy, and they were happy, it took them twenty years, but there together now, happily together now! He took her hand on his, and she kissed his chin, sweetly.

She was planning a dinner for them and for Rachel tonight, a simple family dinner, their little family. Twenty years ago, she meets him, they fall in love, and then… tragedy, after they broke up, was Hope, and Hope die. It still was too painful for her to think about it. About everything, only her and House knew about her, about Hope.

There was tree files on her table, but this one was seems interesting, a fourteen years old boy suffer from a suddenly irritability, and during a school exam, he got so angry and irritability that he fainted, beside that, he seems to get insomnias, and feeling depressed, what was weird about his case, it was that Jackson, in it two months, gain an incredible short-term memory.

She took the file and leaved her office, walking to his office. And from suddenly, a beautiful brown hair girl walks toward her, asking her.

"Good morning, I was looking for Doutor Gregory House and Doutor Lisa Cuddy, if you could help me…"

"I'm doctor Lisa Cuddy" She looks at the girl "Why do…"

"I'm Hope… You daughter" She told her "I was looking for you…"

And after this, Lisa Cuddy suddenly feels her heart stopping, and then, everything turns out black…


	2. House get speechless

House get speechless

**Next chapter cooooooooooming soon 3 Hope you like it 3**

As soon as House heard that this girlfriend had fainted, he practical runs, as far as he could, when he reach Cuddy's room, he's heart finally settle down, when he saw her heart was good, her breathing was good, all her vital signals were good, she was good, he was so absorbed in his own though that he didn't even notice the young and beautiful, sitting in a sofa close to the door.

"It was an accident... I'm sorry..." She told him and he notice her. The girl was indeed beautiful, she had a long and strait light brown hair, a big blue eyes, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a lazy white striped t-shirt.

"I was just looking for and she told me she was and then..."

"I then, whatever you told her made her faint, be careful, whatever you might be, if she faint it is all your fault! What the hell did you tell her."

The girl look offended, of course she didn't want to show him.

"In case you even notice, I'm really not I the moon for jokes, I was looking for Dr. Cuddy and Dr. House, if you excuse me, I need to find them."

"I'm Dr. House! And you must be..."

"Hope" She told him, and House felt a shiver through her spinal cord "I'm Hope, your daughter"

"You're what?" His big blue eyes were in shock, and then his brain start to looking for answers, how? How could she be her little girl, Hope had died nineteen years ago. "I'm know you don't believe me, but I really am your child!"

"You died! You were way to little to survive, six hours after you born, you died! Hope just died!"

"I didn't! At least as far as I know, I still pretty alive."She took a deep breath "I didn't died, I was... never mind, I'm not looking for you to take care of me, or even to give me something, just to get me know. I really want to know who my biological parents are, just that."

"When you were born, you had a distinguish birth mark on your stomatch, exactly like mine..."

She just smiles at him at lift her tank top, and there itt was, the same one, that girl was really her daughter, Hope...

"House..." Cuddy weak voice called him and make the both of them looking into her direction "I had this weird dream..."

"Hope is here Cuddy." He told her "We need to talk"

An hour late they were sitting inside of Lisa Cuddy office, with her door pretty closed.

"I didn't know Hope, you must believe me! They told us that you were dead!" She told her, Cuddy had her eyes in tears, that beautiful eighteen years old girl was Hope House, her daughter. The little girl she though had died years ago, that hole in her heart, caused by her daughter died, had finally start to heal.

"I was taking into several foster family, but none of them took me as their daughter, to busy, I guess, and I was growing up like that." She told them "Only two weeks ago, they give me my file, and your names was there." She told her.

"You have it?" House ask her "The file"

"Yeah! I carried with me all the time. Here it is" She open her purse and handle him a black file. He didn't speak a word, but then got close to Cuddy and show her a name.

_Arlene Smith._

"It's my mom single name" She said out loud.

"She was the one who took Hope and give her to adoption." House state. "She was..."

"How could she!" Cuddy said "She was my daughter! How could she mess up with my life like this! I'm her daughter, and Hope is a granddaughter! She was..."

"We will fix this problem later, Lisa" He told her "Now we have to..."

"I simply want to meet you two, just... I've always dreamed about you two, I don't hold remorse or even blamed you! I just want to meet you. Both of you, just that. Of course if you want to get to know me."

"Oh Hope, I'm so sorry sweetheart, I just..." Cuddy said "Where do you live? What you do?"

"My name is Hope, I think that was the name you gave me, right?"

"Yes it was" House told her "We named you Hope cause you were very sick and your name..."

"It's a beautiful name" She told him "I like it"

"I've been living in some foster family, but most of the time in the orphanage, with the nuns. When I turn eighteen, they released me..." She told them "I'm a top student, you know, great grades, I'm very smart. I'm applying to college this year..."

"That incredible" Lisa told her proudly "and you are apply to..."

"I'm about apply to med school. "She simply told them "I though you would like to know, I'm also think about to apply to Ivy league, probably Princeton or Columbia, I still don't know."

"Med school?" House ask her "How to..."

"Where are you living?"

"Right now?" She told her frankly "I don't know yet, I will probably spend the night in a motel or something and search for a room to rent... I think it wouldn't be so hard to find something, I didn't have enough time today, just that."

"No way, you're staying with us." Lisa told her "You're aren't staying in some, god knows what, motel. It's dangerous"

"I don't want to cause any kind of troubles, I'm use to this, travel, it wouldn't be a problem, and you two have their own life, I can handle mine"

"You're my daughter, you stay with me" Lisa told her "Please..."

"You're staying, besides we both need to tallk to you, and to your _lovely_ grandmother" House told her. "We are not letting you stay at some crappy motel, so just droop it!"

"Ok"


	3. Pinky Promise

Pinky promise

When they got home, Hope was amazed by her mother's house, was a huge and yet, lovely, house, painting in soft blue with a white fancy around it, outside was some playground, that mean that she probably had a little brother or sister…

Her thought were taken away by her mother voice "Welcome home Hope".

Inside a huge living room appeared though her eyes, some toys were on the floor, and pink doll house in the center of the living room, a girl.

"Hope, there a lot more we need to discuss" House told her "But first we need to introduce you to a monkey…"

"Don't call Rachel a monket House!"

She just smile at her parents discussion, "It's cute, you treat yourselves buy your last name"

"Hey monkey…" House smiled at the little girl when Marina appeared caring Rachel to the living room. Rachel smiled at House and he picks her up into his arms.

"Honey, you know House can't caring you around because his leg is sick…"

"It's fine Cuddy" He told her "Maybe you can go watching that pirate cartoon you love." He told her "And let mommy talk to Hope."

"Whuuuse Hop?" Rachel asked House

"Hope is mommy daughter" Cuddy told her "And House too"

"Hi Rachel" Hope told her "You're very pretty"

"Big sis?" She ask Cuddy and she just smiled at her nodding her head.

"Yes Rachel, she's your big sister."

"I have a big sister like Maddie?"

"Hey, isn't that great?" House told her.

"House you're Hope daddy?" She ask him

"Yap little monkey" He told her

"If she is my big sister, and mommy is my mommy, it mean you're my daddy too?"

"Well, not exactly, it's mean…" Cuddy told her but suddenly her eyes got tears "I want House to be my daddy!"

"Monkey, I can be your daddy" He told her "But this is a thing for life, you can't take it back never, pinky promise?"

"Pink ypromise!" She kiss him happily "Can I call you daddy?"

"Yap monkey" He told her.

"I love you daddy"

Cuddy was now crying in happiness, that all she ever wanted, a family with House. They were her little family, she, Rachel, House and now Hope. Her little and perfect family.

"I will show you your room sweetheart!" She told her "I will help you with you bag, where are the other ones?"

"I don't have more" She told her and Cuddy looked at her "Money is not much to buy that much clothes, but I have the necessary." She smiled

"Money won't be a problem anymore" Cuddy told her "You're my child and I want to provide you everything you could need or want, and don't even try to say no! You're still studying so I'm keeping you with me a full support you"

"You don't have to do this, you know!"

"I want to do this Hope, you're my daughter, and I want everybody to know that, you're such a beautiful girl, and I must say, you remind a lot your daddy, you got his blue eyes."

"Thank you mom" She told her and they hug each other. "They will never take you away for me again honey, I promise you"

"Pinky promise?" Hope just smiled

"Pinky promise honey" Cuddy told her sweeping her tears away.


End file.
